Men of Black and Snow
by hoppnhorn
Summary: A new round of recruits joins Jon Snow at the Wall. Little does he know that a imposter hides among them. Rated K for now. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by sunstar234, one of my fabulous readers who introduced me to this incredible show. Please read, review, and enjoy. =)**

When the new recruits were shuffled into the camp, voices grew still and eyes fixed upon the trembling bodies. None looked to be over twenty years of age and Jon Snow's heart sunk into his empty stomach. The pathetic bunch could barely fight off the cold, let alone wield a sword. He bit down on his back teeth, watching the group of misfits as they were herded into the dining hall. From the doorway, Alliser scowled at him and motioned with a swift nod of his head. Jon obeyed and looked away, starting once again towards the lift. The wind whistled around the wooden planks beneath his feet and Jon closed his eyes as he walked. This was his life now: cold. A scuffle of feet sounded behind him and he glanced back. A round boy with dark hair nodded to him with a flurry of breath.

"How many?" Sam whispered, trundling along side him. Jon shook his head, making his dark curly locks dance around his face.

"No more than ten." His friend remained silent, taking quick glances back down the path. It had been almost a fortnight since Sam had come to the Wall. Being the newest wasn't his burden any longer. "Ten more starved, frightened boys." Jon grumbled, pulling his furs closer to his neck. The bitter, cold air blew forcefully as they grew closer to the looming ice ahead. Sam peeked at his friend's face, hearing the irritation in his voice.

"They could be no worse than me." He said with a small grin, hoping to evoke a laugh. Jon managed a small smile and clapped Sam on the shoulder. In truth, Sam Tarley was the worst recruit to take the oath of the Night's Watch. He couldn't fight, he was afraid of heights, and he couldn't run. When you're all that stands between the horrors of the North and the people of the South, one should, at least, be able to run.

"Give it time, Sam." Jon said softly. He hadn't been able to teach him quite yet, but he intended to get his corpulent friend's skills to an acceptable level before they were forced to leave. They would be sent to other posts and castles along the Wall, possibly separated forever by the great distance. Sam smiled under his companion's arm; he was proud to be called the friend of Jon Snow. But to Jon, the name meant nothing. He was a bastard and he had no place in this land. So, the illegitimate son of Ned Stark had retreated here, swearing his life over to an ancient guard, to take the black. The Night's Watch had dwindled in numbers until all that was left were the tired, the criminal, and the outcast; abandoned sons of shameless fathers.

"Do you have long?" Sam asked meekly, rubbing his hands together in the freezing air. Jon shrugged.

"Until dark." He murmured. They reached the lift of iron and wood and Jon released Sam's shoulders. He unlatched the gate and stepped forward. Neither boy spoke as the cage closed around Jon once again, locking him inside for the ride. No one enjoyed their shifts atop the giant wall of ice, but then again, no one enjoyed anything here.

XXXXXXXXX

Her hands were painfully cold, chilled so badly that her nails felt as though they were piercing her fingers. She fought hard to maintain the same demeanor as the boys surrounding her. They clutched their hands under their arms, working to restore warmth to their limbs. Scared faces held the majority and she decided to join the ranks, darting her eyes between her neighbors like the frightened child she was; definitely was. Her eighteenth name day had only been a few months prior and many of the young men standing around her were already that, if not older. She stood over a foot shorter than most of them and her body was small, stick thin in comparison. With a stroke of luck, she had managed to pass herself off as a runt of a boy.

An older man with black furs and thick boots walked in front of them as they lined up against a wall. Tables filled the room but no one sat, they all just stared as their leader examined each of their faces. He had small eyes and rough cheeks; grey stubble lined his jaw and white curls started far back on his forehead, cascading around his ears. His dark glare was unsettling as he stalked slowly down the line.

"You have been sent here to protect your families, your cities, and your kingdom." He stated with a growl. Her spine tingled, fear of her choice finally settling in. This had been a noble idea but a foolish endeavor.

"You will defend the South from the wildlings of the North as men of the Night's Watch." The boys shifted, some lowering their heads and some raising them. Was it a curse or a blessing? An honor or damnation? A boy next to her let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Do you renounce your lives in service to your king?" The officer halted, glaring down at her, the shortest of the pack. He had picked her out quickly.

"Well?" He leaned down and stared into her face. His breath smelled of old meat and stale air. She swallowed her fear and squared her shoulders.

"Yes, sir." She grunted. He narrowed his eyes and stood once again, looking up and down the stretch of boys.

"WELL?"

"YES, SIR!" They all chanted in unison. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she couldn't help the feeling of pride. Despite her upbringing and sworn fate, here she was.

The first woman of the Night's Watch.

**That was just a taste. Let me know if you'd like to hear more. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind words and favorites! I love writing this story so I hope you enjoy it. =)**

"Lord Snow, would you be so kind as to grace us with your presence?" Jon stepped out into the yard and squinted at the early-morning light reflecting off the white ground. Alliser sneered at him in the clearing, foolishly thinking his words impacted Jon's emotions. He was very wrong. The man's mockery had long lost its effect, growing to become more of a sign of underlying favoritism than anything else. Jon's skills were the best in the camp and Alliser thrived on ridiculing his status. Though he'd been born illegitimate, his father had raised him as a Stark, well versed in the sword and bow.

His boots crunched over the mud-encrusted snow as he neared the group of boys that had gathered around Alliser. Jon glanced at his regular fighting partners, Grenn and Pypar, taking into account the blank stares on their faces. They stood off to the side, holding their training swords in hand. Heavier, scurrying footsteps at his rear told Jon that Sam wasn't far behind. They'd only just been in the armory, preparing for another day of combat practice.

"This, boys, is the bastard." Alliser hissed. Jon fought the eternal flinch that he bore at the term. It was his deepest wound and it was constantly on display for all to see. He gifted Alliser with a neutral face, expressionless and mocking in his own form. Nothing infuriated the older man more than to see no effect from his insults.

"You." Alliser pointed at a tall, lanky boy with black hair. "Put Lord Snow in his place." Jon inhaled and blinked, widening his stance. The group of boys separated, forming a semicircle around Alliser as their comrade slowly advanced. Jon didn't flaunt his lack of fear; he had no need for intimidation. The boy charged and Jon exhaled.

The first attempted attack was easily blocked with a parry and Jon pushed against the boy's sword, sending him back on his heels. With a swirl of arms, he tried to regain his composure in vain. With a swift, and moderate, kick to the abdomen, the boy fell on his back, sputtering on the ground. Jon found no pleasure in the ease of his victory. These boys were to be his companions, his support, beyond the wall and yet they couldn't even defend themselves.

Alliser pointed to another boy in the group. "You!" This boy was larger, stronger looking than many of the others. Jon prayed he would show more promise than the last. The blond boy charged him in the square, swinging his sword with great intensity. With a duck, Jon avoided the blow and struck out at the boy's gut with his own sword, causing his opponent's arms to buckle inward. This allowed Jon to continue unabated, ending the scuffle with a hit to the boy's back. The impact sent him face first into the ground, grunting in pain.

In the distance, Grenn elbowed Pyp in the side with a grin. All three boys had joined the Night's Watch on the same day. Together, they were some of the better fighters in the camp. Jon, however, held the title of best. Alliser knew this and used it to humiliate and infuriate. Anger led to harsher blows and quicker footwork. But these boys still stood no chance on their second day.

Jon was breathing evenly when Alliser pointed, yet again, to another boy in the group. "You." The older man's face scrunched into a small smirk as a scrawny boy appeared from the ranks. Jon felt a wave of pity as he studied his new opponent. The boy was small for his age in both height and weight; he barely stood above five feet. His body was thin and fit horribly in the large rags on his limbs. Under a mop of choppy brown hair, his face was thin yet rounded. His youth was too much for Jon to bear. He snarled, reminded of his younger brother. No boy this young should be forced to guard the Wall, let alone fight him. Jon glared up at Alliser.

"I will not fight a child." The boy frowned and stepped forward, raising the bulky training sword in his hand.

"I am not a child." He said, his voice low, yet smooth. Alliser snorted and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Master Joel is man, same as you, Snow." He grinned, pleased in his comparison. Jon glared at him then down at the boy. His opponent's stance was more confident than before; the insult of being called a child had roused his courage. Grey eyes peered out from behind Joel's short hair and they darkened with determination. Jon stepped forward and raised his sword.

The boy moved at a startling pace, swinging in a swift attack. Jon blocked it easily enough, but he couldn't help displaying the surprise he felt. The boy wasted no time, lunging once again. The blow narrowly missed Jon's arm and he spun away, acutely aware of the boy's training. He'd fought before and he was decent. As the third attack came, Jon used his strength advantage and roughly pushed against Joel in a block, overpowering him with little difficulty. With a fast shove, he sent the boy backwards and he stumbled, tripping in a divot in the ground. As he fell, the boy let out a yelp, landing harshly on his back.

The group was quiet, watching as Joel struggled to roll over in his bulky padded armor. He wore a pained expression, gripping his arm as he attempted to stand. Jon grew soft at the sight, envisioning Bran with the same face. With a gentle tug, he helped the boy to his feet. Alliser wasn't smiling anymore; in fact, he looked angry.

"I've had enough of you, Snow." He growled and waved a hand. "Take next watch." Jon's fists shook. He'd been on the Wall all night and now Alliser was punishing him for his kindness towards a weaker opponent. Without a word, he clenched his jaw and started for the armory, tearing his padded breastplate off. Alliser grinned and called to him.

"And take Joel with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her vision of the Wall had always been one of powerful mystique: a tall and mighty sheet of ice, protector of the South. But as she struggled to follow Jon Snow towards the lift, the imagery failed her. In reality, it was a freezing hell dedicated to making her flesh smart to the touch.

The figure in front of her took long steps across the wooden walkways, his dark curly hair blowing behind him as he went. Jon Snow was a silent, solid man. Or was he a boy? She couldn't rightly tell. She hadn't observed much more than dark eyes and firm features.

"Keep up, Joel." He mumbled back to her, calling her by her new name. Joel. She'd chosen it at random when she'd made up her mind to become a boy. The name was simple yet unique, so she'd seen no harm in it. Edyn. That was her true name; and there was no second to accompany it. To the world, she had been a single word. And now she was a lie.

Her legs started to ache from the movement in the cold. Her muscles shook and seized with each step. A pain shot through her arm and she let out a small hiss, cradling it to her side once more. Jon stopped and looked at her, examining her face with his onyx irises. Edyn straightened her frame and avoided his eyes, embarrassed by her show of weakness. She'd learned to duel as a small girl; growing up in the streets of a tough city taught you a thing or two. But, like a common fool, she'd fallen to Jon Snow's refined skill. He sensed her shame and continued down the path, tugging his cloak around his body.

They reached a cage-like lift and Edyn's eyes grew wide, following the tracks up the side of the Wall. It was impossibly high and her stomach quivered at the sight. Jon unlatched the gate and motioned her inside. As they climbed towards the sky, she clutched her arm, fulfilling the need to cling to something. Jon glanced at her; then he looked forward, relaxing slightly.

"You need to anticipate each fall." He said softly. Edyn faced him, wondering if she'd imagined his voice. Jon gave her a small smile and her brows lifted in mild shock.

"Anticipate them?" She asked slowly, using the deepest natural voice she could muster. It had taken quite some practice to perfect the tone, but she'd accomplished it far before now.

"Roll with the ground, keep your body loose." He explained. With a single finger he gestured quickly to her arm. "It will keep your muscles from straining." Edyn nodded, accepting his advice. Jon Snow had a demeanor that made you believe and trust him, regardless of the topic. Not only that, but he was the son of a lord. He'd seen the top of the world; he knew the finer things in life. And he knew the sword.

His gaze didn't leave her and Edyn shifted uncomfortably. Her disguise was good but someone with intelligence like a Stark could surely see through her façade if given the chance. He stepped closer and she felt her breath stop in her throat.

"You were taught by someone." He said. His voice was always soft and she admired the kindness he maintained under his tough exterior.

"I learned from soldiers as a boy." She answered quickly. It was true. Drunken soldiers were more than willing to brag of their skill in combat. With a little cajoling and a wooden plank, she'd been tutored off and on by dozens of warriors. Jon smiled and she realized he saw her quick response as defensive.

"That is far more than many others here." He replied, giving her an encouraging grin. Edyn's pride swelled, warming her limbs. If only he knew the extent of such a comment.

A jolting clunk alerted her that they'd reached their destination. Her eyes darted down the icy path outside of the cage and her fear returned. The snowy Wall had been carved into a walkway, lined with wood beams that held up a roof-like structure. Jon stepped from the lift and she followed, descending a small set of stairs to the ground. They trudged through, pulling their cloaks up to their ears and shielding their faces. The wind was much more fierce atop the Wall than below and Edyn shuddered, wondering how she'd survive a single watch.

At the end of the overhang, the path opened up, turning left and right and stretching far in both directions. The sky was the only thing above them. Jon took a sharp left and ducked as he quickly strode down the exposed path. Edyn gasped at the abrasive cold, hugging her body as she forced herself to keep up once again.

After what seemed like years of walking, Jon turned into an alcove where two men sat hunched over a fire. He nodded and they rose, clapping him on the back as they passed and retreating towards the lift. Edyn eyed the fire longingly and Jon motioned her over.

"Sit. The first time is the hardest." She happily swooped over to the flames, bringing her hands so close it normally would hurt. The warmth lapped at her skin and she sighed, shivering violently. Jon leant up against the edge, gazing out into the white haze beyond.

When she could feel her fingers, Edyn stood and joined him, approaching the side with caution and wonder. Jon eyed her as she took in the North for the first time, staring at the vast forest. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. A world completely covered in winter.

"Have you been below?" She asked, speaking freely as her mind swam in awe. Jon snorted softly.

"No. Only trained Rangers are allowed to the North." Edyn nodded, recalling that information from her memory. To be a Ranger of the Night's Watch had once been a daring and honored duty. Now, it was feared. She glanced at Jon and wondered if one day he'd lead them. He caught her watching and stepped towards the fire, sitting down beside it. "My uncle is first Ranger." He said, looking into the orange glow. "He's been below for over a month now."

"Benjen Stark." She replied, nodding with recollection. His story was common in the cities south of the Wall. A man of noble blood, bound to a cursed brotherhood. It was almost a tragic tale. A corner of Jon's mouth curled upwards in a tilted smile. Edyn moved and sat beside him, reaching out over the fire again. His body was near enough that he blocked some of the wind, warming her almost directly. She avoided looking at him, realizing this was the closest she'd been to Jon Snow since she'd arrived.

"He always treated me like a Stark." He suddenly said, rubbing his hands together. Out of reaction she glanced into his face. In the fire's light, his skin was aglow and it sent a new sort of shiver down her spine.

"You are of Stark blood." She answered bluntly, forcing herself back into the conversation. He smiled at her and his dark eyes shone. Edyn saw pride radiating from them.

"I am a man of the black now." He said softly but grinning happily nonetheless. She'd earned something with her words and this set her at ease.

"Oh I don't know." She said gently, gazing back into the fire. "I think your name fits." She shuffled her foot over the snow, hoping he'd embrace her true meaning. Jon laughed and she looked up at him, happy at his reaction. They both grinned at the small joke and Edyn slowly forgot the bitter wind.

"What is your name?" Jon asked with a crooked smile, shoving her shoulder playfully. Her face fell as she struggled for an answer. She'd never come up with one; she'd never had a surname.

"I was born to no one." She said slowly, retracting her hands into her cloak. It was the first she'd spoken of her origins truthfully in some time, an irony that struck her. Jon Snow's ability to soften her guard was astounding.

"You have a family now." He said firmly. Edyn looked up into his eyes and he took her shoulder in a palm.

"You are Joel and I am Jon. We are brothers." Her heart surged with happiness and her eyes threatened to fill with tears. "Together, we are men of the Night's Watch." She smiled and swallowed, taking his shoulder in a similar fashion.

"Men of Black and Snow."

**Love to sunstar234, moria33, angelbuni, and FelonMistress. Thanks so much for the support! Let's make this fandom rock. ;)**

**Feel free to leave feedback, I respond to everyone. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First, I just want to thank you all for the AMAZING support. I walked into this without a clear plan and I've been working hard to maintain a quality story for you. So many of you had wonderful things to say and I was just struck and so honored. Thank you so very much! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I struggled to write it because I was so worried about what you all would think! But please, leave me honest feedback. I promise I will try to get better about responding to all of you. Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Cleaning the Mess was something Jon would settle for everyday. It kept his mind calm and his hands busy and warm, which was a great deal more than he could say for a watch on the Wall. As he scrubbed the wooden table beneath his hands, he thought about Benjen.<p>

His uncle had been gone for many weeks and each passing day made Jon worry further. The winter winds were growing fiercer and nights grew darker and longer. Winter was coming, as the Starks say, and his uncle was out trudging through the middle of the storm's eye. Without any word from Benjen, Jon had started to fear the worst, waking in the middle of the night with terrifying dreams. Or worse: he couldn't sleep at all.

The encampment started to arise and the older man shuffled inside the hall, sitting down at the tables and waiting for the fires to warm their bodies. Snow blew inside with small gusts as the doors would open and close, more people coming inside for the heat.

"Dark as the devil last night. It won't be long now." A man grumbled, dusting the white flakes from his body. His facial hair was flecked with melting snow and Jon knew him to be off the latest watch shift. He reached for a horn of ale and took a large gulp.

"The land is stirring. It's howls like a beast when the darkness falls." The first man's companion muttered with a shake of his head. "Gods be with the Rangers." Jon's throat closed and he tried to swallow. He'd gone without drink for several hours and the dryness made him choke slightly, forcing him to pause over the table and take a deep breath. The men would have noticed but the doors opened, bringing in a burst of cold wind and snow. Sam tottered inside and the tired watchmen turned back to their morning ales, silently lamenting the future of the cursed keep.

"Jon, have you been here since dawn?" Sam asked, sliding onto a bench with what little grace he held.

"Yes." He murmured in response, embarrassed by his inability to sleep. All the other boys took advantage of their slumbers, their snores often heard from great distances.

"You should rest. Alliser is in a foul mood. He'll work us hard this afternoon, you can count on it." Sam's concern warmed Jon's features and he wore a small smile.

"Alliser is always in a foul mood." Both boys grinned to themselves, glancing at the men nearby to ensure their words were not overheard. Sam continued.

"Honestly Jon, you need to rest a little. You'll be no good at saving me without any strength." They exchanged grins and Jon finally nodded, clapping his friend on the shoulder and silently striding towards the exit. He would only rest a little. Only a little.

* * *

><p>Every part of her body cried out and she whined instantly, unable to kill the sound before it left her lips. The boy in the bed next to her smirked, stretching his arms over his head as he rose.<p>

"Shake it off, Joel. You don't want Alliser to see you weak." She nodded, pulling herself up. Her arm still panged slightly but her legs and chest ached from utter exhaustion. In three days, she'd fought every boy in the camp, working harder than ever in her life. It took a great deal more effort for her to best the larger, stronger males that surrounded her and it left her depleted at nightfall.

"Just a little stiff is all." She said quickly, clearing the sleep from her voice. The boy grinned and his ears rose a little. His name was Pyp and he'd been the easiest friend she'd made after Jon accepted her.

"Everyone's a little stiff around here." A voice thundered from behind her. Edyn started to turn but was met with a hearty clap on the back. Two hands gripped her shoulders from behind and Grenn's head appeared next to her face, peering past her to Pyp. The two boys chuckled softly and Edyn realized the pun, awkwardly trying to imitate the amused grins. Grenn clapped her shoulders again and she hid a wince, the muscles in her back sagging under his weight.

"Come on, girls. Let's get going before breakfast freezes over." Edyn joined them as the pair clamored out into the cold, pulling coats around their bodies. The morning was still dim and they scuffled quickly across the snow, following various men into the shelter of the Mess.

* * *

><p>After filling horns with water and nibbling on bland slabs of bread, the boys sat around a table, exchanging stories and quiet jokes, anything to lift the dark gloom settling in the hall.<p>

"She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen." Pyp said, a dreamy expression glazing over his face. Grenn snorted.

"You still on about that goat girl?" Sam and Edyn laughed quietly, the image putting them into small fits of giggles. Pyp made a face at Grenn and punched him.

"Her father was a goat herder. She wasn't a 'goat girl'." He hissed. Grenn raised his horn, taking a swig of water while rolling his eyes.

"Sure." Pyp punched him again and Grenn choked as water slashed into his face. Edyn doubled over, clutching her stomach as the water dripped down his cheeks. Pyp covered his mouth, stifling a smile while Sam grinned, waiting for Grenn to react. The boy narrowed his eyes, turning his head slowly towards Pyp. Then he swiftly swung his horn, splashing the remainder of the water into Pyp's face. Edyn was practically crying, burying her face in her arms on top of the table. There was no room for laughter at the Wall, so all four were forced to hide their hysterics, convulsing silently in a small huddle.

Edyn sat up and smiled when she'd calmed, looking at the three boys around her. This was the closet she'd felt to a group of people in years and it made her happy.

"Joel, what's your story then?" Pyp asked, taking a drink from his horn. Edyn swallowed and contemplated a lie. Then she looked at their faces. Grenn had been abandoned, Sam threatened, and Pyp abused. She owed them the truth. With a deep breath she looked down at her hands.

"My mother died when I was small, I never knew my father." They were quiet, somber expressions replacing the smiles. "I lived where I could. Grew up on my own." Sam touched her shoulder gently.

"You had no family?" She shook her head.

"I apprenticed for a blacksmith when I was ten. He was the closest thing I had to a father." Edyn remembered Byron with a small smile. He'd been good to her; he'd helped her to perfect her disguise, to protect herself from the cruel world that awaited a helpless girl. "But I wanted to serve my kingdom, do something more with my life than rot away over steel." Grenn nodded.

"You're more noble than I, Joel." Pyp and Sam nodded in unison. She blushed, waving a hand.

"It was foolish really." She smiled weakly, emotion starting to crack her voice. Sam shook his head.

"Not foolish. Brave." Edyn shrugged, fighting the tears in her eyes. She'd had no idea what she was doing when she'd joined the Night's Watch. She was destined to die, cold and frightened as the winter swooped down on the band of boys and old men guarding the South.

All three boys seemed to be sharing the same thought, falling into silence. Edyn cleared her throat and blinked back the moisture in her eyes.

"I need a walk." She murmured, rising from the table. Sam frowned in concern.

"Would you like company?" Edyn smiled. If she wasn't masquerading a boy, she would have kissed him on the forehead. He was truly the sweetest, kindest friend.

"No. I will only be a minute." With those words she strode out into the cold, hugging herself. Walking around the Mess, she let herself sink to the ground against the back of the building, partially hidden by an upright crate. Only then did she allow the tears to burn at the corners of her eyes. Crossing her arms on the tops of her knees, she settled her face into her forearms, looking down at the snow between her feet.

A scuffling and panting sound neared and her head shot up, hands furiously wiping her cheeks. Before she had the chance to speak, she gasped. Standing in front of her was a pure white wolf, sniffing the air as it watched her. Edyn had never seen a wolf so close in her life and she froze, hoping it would declare her boring and wander elsewhere. It did just the opposite. With slow steps, it neared her, carefully smelling the surrounding air as if inspecting. Edyn could feel her pulse in her throat and she held her breath.

It stuck out its nose and pushed. She blinked and it did it again, nudging her arm from her knee. With a shaky hand, she raised the limb, unsure of what would happen as she precariously advanced towards its muzzle. When her palm met the wet nose, the wolf nudged, swiping her fingers over the side of its head. She let out a small laugh, mostly of relief. It was as tame as a housedog, eagerly asking for attention. Edyn was less hesitant when she touched its white fur, petting with increasing comfort.

"How did you get here?" She cooed, using her high, feminine voice for the first time in months. The wolf nuzzled her palm then its ears perked, turning on its head like independent antenna. "What is it?" She asked quietly, watching as the animal ripped its head around, following the phantom noise. Then suddenly it bolted, tearing off towards the series of sleeping dormitories. Edyn stood and ran after it, following as best as she could. It was a hard task, the creature was quick and agile, leaping forward a great distance with each stride.

When the white wolf disappeared in a door, Edyn didn't think to hesitate, her mind wrapped up in the chase. She stepped loudly onto the wooden floor, coming to a clomping halt when she observed the long room. Inside a small fire was kindled in the stack, warming the room from the cold outdoors.

Jon turned his head, scanning her for a second before turning back around. He was sitting on a blanket in front of the fire and his chest was bare all the way down to his hips. Edyn swallowed, her face instantly burning.

"Jon?" She croaked, watching as he pet the wolf with familiarity. He tossed a small smile over his shoulder from his seated position on the floor.

"You met Ghost, I suppose." Her face relaxed, her eyes resting on the white animal.

"Ghost?" Jon let out a soft laugh.

"My wolf." She stared then finally started to nod. The crest of Stark. She'd heard of the Stark children owning wolves, but she hadn't thought about Jon.

"He's beautiful." Jon pet Ghost's head, rubbing his ears.

"He's a good friend." Then Jon motioned with his head. "Come sit, the fire is warm." She nodded and tread slowly into the long room, taking in his glowing skin. It was peculiar, his lack of clothing in such a cold place. But she didn't mind. He was built well, strong back muscles taunt against his shoulder blades and spine. When she sat beside him, she noticed his dark eyes.

"Are you well, Jon?" She asked, examining the worn look on his face. He leaned back, releasing Ghost's head and running a hand through his curls. The adjustment opened up his torso and Edyn couldn't help but run her eyes down his lean, strong abdomen. He was like a solider, ready for battle at any moment.

"I don't sleep." He said softly, looking into the flames. Ghost's snout poked at Edyn's hand and she lifted it, resuming the strokes through his fur. "I thought maybe sitting by the fire would help." Edyn motioned with her free hand to his body.

"Perhaps if you were clothed." She grinned and Jon smiled, leaning to the side to yank a long shirt from the end of a bed.

"Foolish. I know. " With a tug, he brought the cloth over his head and threaded his arms into the sleeves. "As a boy, I would sleep in front of the fire. The heat on my skin…" Edyn felt sorry for him as he gazed once more into the flames and grew silent.

"Reminded you of home." He caught her eyes and smiled.

"Yes." She nodded and rubbed one of Ghost's ears absentmindedly. Jon Snow was the strongest man in the camp, yet he bore the same pain as everyone. They were a bunch of misfits, thrust together with broken lives and mending hearts.

"Sleep will return." Edyn whispered. Jon's eyes danced in the fire. He felt her true meaning. Benjen.

"Let us hope." He replied, circling his arms around his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I want to thank everyone that alerted to this story. I am so very sorry for making you wait. But I don't like to rush a story and this one has a special place in my heart. I HAVE to do this right. And I hope you understand.**

**Second, I ADORE everyone who has reviewed for me! Some were anonymous, so I'm leaving you guys love RIGHT HERE, cuz you deserve it. =)**  
><strong>Love and thanks to: sunstar234(the one who inspired this all, btw, LOVE YA GIRL), x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Hope and love, CalmDisposition, AnnieArkham, FelonMistress, freckleKaren, A True Dreamer, Trilby93, feeling the fall, Anna, madgirl, Elzbeth, Raven, Save-Ted24, and libertine84.<strong>  
><strong>Again, thank you thank you thank you! It means so much to have such kind words. Keeps this story in the back of my mind always.<strong>

**Third, I have a question for you all. Since this is in the tv shows category, I really want to keep it as true to the show as possible. And Jon's story at Castle Black is quite short(and we don't really know what's going to happen up North yet) so I wondered what you guys would like to happen? Should I try and keep the entirety of the story at the Wall…or should Edyn follow the boys up North? Let me know what you'd like to read! And *PFFF* what do you want out of Jon and Edyn's relationship? Your input is everything; hope to hear from you guys. =) And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand…" Edyn's voice died in her throat. She watched Jon, Sam, Pyp, Grenn, and several others sit in a group at the center of the courtyard, surrounded by the older men. But she wasn't called to join them. She and a few others were left to watch from the armory. Rulf, a tall dark-haired boy, stood beside her, arms crossed.<p>

"They've finished trainin'. Tonight they'll take their vows." She swallowed and her heart sped in her ribs.

"But what about us?" Oliver, another in the group, whispered. Edyn exhaled a cloud of warm breath into the air. They'd all been brought to Castle Black in the same batch. They were newer than the boys in the distance.

"They will be assigned to posts…and we….we will stay." She answered. It had always been that way, but she'd foolishly figured on sitting beside her friends while they said their vows. With all of her soul, she wanted to be with them now, sitting and waiting for instruction. It made her heart ache, to be behind. Left behind.

"Without Snow, I'll be the best sword." Rulf sneered, purring beside Edyn's right ear. She ignored him, knowing he was picking a fight. Her skills had improved vastly, mostly from Jon's help. In the hours they'd spent practicing, he'd whispered instruction, nodding quietly from the sidelines when she fought a partner. Edyn bit a lip. Those nods, his praise, had become invaluable. It made the days pass easier and she'd pushed herself to earn his attention, his approval. But she couldn't show him how he truly made her feel. How, in a single glance, he could take her breath away.

"Shove off." Gavin, a tall, beefy blond, growled from behind her. "Ya know ya wouldn't last two rounds wit Joel, Rulf." Edyn smirked and cast a glance over her shoulder. The small group around them chuckled lightly. It was true; she'd gained a reputation for her speed and ability to tire the bigger boys quickly. Rulf crossed his arms over his broad chest, tossing his shaggy black hair.

"We'll see about that at trainin'." He retorted under his breath. Rolling her eyes, she let the comment pass. It was easy to get caught up in nonsense with the boys. They liked to fight, argue, and challenge. Sometimes it proved to be entertaining, but Edyn enjoyed the high road, the quiet road. Just like Jon.

But even he had a temper.

The horse had set him off. Benjen's horse. Only days before, it had returned to the Wall without the first ranger on its back. And it tore Jon to pieces inside. Edyn had watched as he'd silently internalized all the fear and frustration before letting it out on the practice field. No one wanted to face him that day. Or the next. It was as if he was fighting off the wildlings himself, fighting for his uncle. She felt for him, almost vicariously. The love he had for his uncle resonated with Edyn because she'd never felt that devotion before. So she suffered the torment through him, felt the echoing emotion. It gave her a glimpse into what family felt like. And it showed her what losing family could do to a person.

As she thought about it, Jon suddenly stood in the middle of the group. She shifted on her feet, watching as he spoke to the commander.

"I do, my lord." Suddenly, she was listening to every word spoken, straining her ears to make out the conversation. Jon was going to take his vows in the morning, in front of a tree, north of the Wall. When the commander revealed this, all the boys held their breath. North of the Wall. A terrifying notion to the younger of the trainees. But Jon simply nodded and suddenly Sam stood beside him. Edyn held in an exasperated sigh as he asked to also take his vows north of the Wall. She worried for them both; they were her family. Over the past couple of weeks, they had become her brothers. More so than a simple vow could attest. They stood beside her, made her strong. And they all carried the same house. They would all be named Men of the Black.

The commander unraveled a scroll and Edyn's heart dropped to her stomach. Posts. Assignments were being given and suddenly she dreaded the words from the old man's mouth. She felt foolish as her cheeks warmed with fear. What if they never saw each other again? A larger question screamed from her gut. What if she never saw Jon again?

"…Pyp to the stewards…Grenn to the rangers. Samwell to the stewards…" She breathed a sigh of relief. Pyp and Sam would be safe. And Grenn was best suited for the rangers, especially when he rode beside Jon. Hopefully, she'd join them. She smiled as more names were rattled off.

"…Jon to the stewards…" Surprised, yet hushed, gasps sounded off from the group of boys around her. And Edyn dropped her arms. No. That couldn't be right. She'd heard him wrong. But one look at Jon told her that she'd indeed heard right. His dark, curly head was turned to Sam, jaw slacked in shock. Covering her mouth with a hand, she rubbed her lips, holding back her own bubbling anger.

"Did he say stewards?" Oliver whispered. _No no no._ Edyn bit down on her back teeth. That couldn't be right. Jon was the best swordsman in the camp. There was no way.

"I'll be damned." Gavin grunted. Her anger for her friend tripled as the boys continued to whisper. But their voices faded from her mind as her eyes settled on Allister. The one man who hated Jon Snow. She glared at him from across the snowy courtyard. The man had no honor.

"If Snow's not a ranger, we're all dead." Gavin's growl leaked into her consciousness and Edyn swallowed. He was right.

* * *

><p>The posts had infuriated him. And he'd barely been able to hold in his temper. Storming away from the group of new stewards, he had the mind to leave. But Pyp and Sam were there, telling him to look forward, read between the lines. Sam talked him down and, together, they approached their group of friends. The only benefit of their assignments was three of them would stay put in Castle Black. But Grenn…Jon looked at his friend and felt the tickle of envy. He wanted to be a ranger so badly, and Grenn had received that honor. Then Sam's words seeped into his mind. <em>He's grooming you for command.<em> It made sense. He was the best swordsman in the recruits. Being made into a steward was a waste of his talent. Unless he wasn't to be a steward for long.

As he and Sam approached the group, Joel stepped out from behind Grenn's body. His face was lined with emotion and Jon was struck by the expression. The boy was the brightest of the newer recruits. He'd picked up on sword skill faster than anyone Jon had encountered besides Rob Stark. When they were boys, it had been Rob who'd left Jon in the dust. Now, Jon saw the same fire in Joel's fighting. He would make a fine ranger. Again, Jon felt a pang as he realized he wouldn't accompany him.

"Don't go." Joel spoke the words with a choked plead. Sam let out a small chuckle and the boy's eyes flicked towards the sound. Then Jon reached out to take Joel's shoulder.

"I'm not." He said softly. "I was angry but…" He glanced at Sam and they exchanged a look. _Command._ "…I will stay." He finished with a gentle tone. Joel's face relaxed and it almost brought a smile to Jon's face. The boy looked up to him so greatly, almost like a child. But they only differed in age by a few months. Grenn stepped forward, passing Joel.

"Jon…I—" He waved a hand to stop his friend's words. Then he took Grenn's shoulders in both hands, pulling him into a quick hug. Clapping each other on the back, Jon spoke quietly into Grenn's ear.

"The rangers are better with a man like you in their ranks." When they parted, Grenn smiled and nodded, the tension easing from his face.

"Thanks." He murmured. They all stood there for a moment, quietly processing what had taken place in a matter of minutes. Their lives had just changed permanently. Sure, they'd all known this moment would come. But it was there. Their paths were set. And, at dawn, Jon would take his vows. Swear away a family, love, and tie himself to a Wall of ice.

* * *

><p>He tugged the shirt over his head, moving without any urgency. When he should feel nervous, he felt nothing. Where he should be shaking, he was steady. The night had come and gone, and yet Jon hadn't slept a wink. He'd merely stared at the ceiling, thinking about his vows. Recalling the words he'd heard Grenn and Pyp chant in unison only hours prior. It was his turn now, and it had kept him wide-awake until dawn. Now he was dressing in silence, standing in front of the fire.<p>

Jon glanced over his shoulder and saw Joel watching him. It was still plenty dark in the dormitory, but his eyes had adjusted. In the flicker of the flames, Jon could make out the face of the boy, studying him in the dark. Joel hadn't spoken a word since he'd asked for Jon to stay. But he hadn't asked; he'd ordered him not to go. Jon quickly pulled on a coat and boots, sitting down to tie them onto his feet. Acting as though he hadn't seen Joel, he slowly finished and sat back, staring into the fire. He wanted to say something to his friend. He'd seen the look on Joel's face during the ceremony. Being left behind was hurting him. Jon leaned over his knees and watched his boots. He had no words of encouragement. At that moment, Jon Snow didn't know what to tell himself.

* * *

><p>When the sun peaked over the horizon, Edyn stood just inside the doorway of the sleeping quarters. She'd watched as Sam and Jon had dressed and prepared for the journey past the wall, and she'd pretended to continue sleeping. But her stomach churned endlessly as she watched them go.<p>

She'd been there for Grenn and Pyp when they'd said their vows the previous evening. They'd done so in the dark of night, lit by torch in the center of Castle Black. The ceremony had been short and stern, but it brought tears to her eyes nonetheless. The men had welcomed their newest members with embrace and ale, and for the first time in a long time Jon had cracked a smile. Edyn had almost leapt with joy at his momentary happiness. For in those brief moments, all of the men were celebrating a brotherhood. And their war was forgotten. Their lamenting was postponed temporarily in order to believe a small hope. They were soldiers of the South protecting the North and they'd added more to the ranks. It was overlooked, if only for a few hours, that their situation was still dire.

But the moment of celebration had passed and now Edyn watched the Jon and Sam leave. The anxiety of where they were going wasn't lost on her. She'd stared out over the Wall many nights, mystified by the forest below. A mile. Her friends were going a mile into the distance to swear their oaths in front of a tree.

Religion had never held much water with Edyn. It hadn't done much good in her life. Gods won't swoop down and feed you, clothe you, warm you. They're fine and good for the rich, but served as distractions for the poor. Therefore, traveling a mile into the North for a tree seemed foolish to her.

Regardless, Edyn found herself muttering a small prayer as she watched them disappear into the cold morning light.


End file.
